My Teen Titans Songfics
by Cassandra Cheney
Summary: This is a collection of my Teen Titans songfics. I currently only have one done, but please read it! I will be working on others, just they probibly won't be RobinRaven.


Hello! It's me again! This is my first try at a TT fic, so please bear with me. This should take place during the Trigon Saga, thing. I know it has been a while since they aired, but It took me a while to do this. I Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. The song belongs to 3 Doors Down.

* * *

**By My Side**

Raven stood in her large and dark room. Her large violet eyes focused on the floor as she was lost in thought. She was so lost that she didn't hear the soft knock on the door or the door itself quietly creaking open.

"Raven…Are you okay?" A soft voice broke the silence. Raven did nothing, only lowered her head more, allowing her hair to hide her chalky white face in a forbidding manner.

They built a trail I dared to run

They built this world and I have come

Noticing the lack of words Robin moved closer. His blue eyes shining at her, twinkling with compassion. She hated it. Everyone giving her sympathetic looks. She didn't want them. She 'hated' them. Well, as much as she could hat with these cursed powers that she possessed. This is what she was meant to be. Just a portal, nothing else.

I need another like a brother

For a cryin' shoulder

Raven closed her eyes as she felt her emotions flowing through her, threatening to break loose. She would give anything to be able to just break down and cry for almost no reason.

"Raven…" Robin tried again as he walked over to her and settled one of his warm hands on her covered shoulder. "Can I do anything.." He started after a moment of silence.

"No." She said forcefully, shrugging off his hand. Her voice was horse, as if she hadn't used it in a long time. Robin turned to go, feeling as if he were fighting a losing battle.

Raven's emotions were getting the best of her. No matter how hard she tried to keep them under her skin and subdued they kept bubbling back up to the surface, stronger than the time before. A soft, almost nonexistent sniffle came from where Raven was standing. This was followed by what looked like an ocean of tears. The loose objects in her room began to float in the air and spin, catching Robin's attention. He slowly walked over to his friend, embracing her as he forced her reluctant head onto his shoulder.

This could be the last time

You will stand by my side

I can feel my soul it's bleeding

Will you fly with me this evening

Many of her things fell to the floor as she returned back to 'normal' after a few moments. These items were broken, forgotten. Raven couldn't help seeing the similarities between these things and herself.

"Sorry." Raven said in her still horse monotone voice. She sat down on the foot of her bed and placed her head in her hands. Robin turned to leave again believing that Raven would want to be left alone, like always.

"Please don't go." Raven called to him as he reached the door. "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." She confessed feeling slightly childish. Robin slowly walked back over and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

Sober mind time now is gone

They carved my body not of stone

A pretty maze happiness

I've said the hell with all the rest

Raven started mumbling. Robin hated seeing her like this. It killed him inside. He knew she wasn't in control anymore. Trigon was.

"You don't have to do this." Robin said, out of the blue. He gingerly placed an arm around Raven's shoulders. "You are a living, breathing, human being after all."

"You don't understand." Raven contradicted him as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes again and the broken items on the floor shook. "This is what I was born for. Why Trigon hadn't hunted down my mother and killed us both."

"Why don't you just go back to Azarath for a while?" Robin suggested. Raven could tell he was trying his best to help. "Your mom is there, I'm sure they could help you. We can hold down the fort here." He reassured her.

"I can't. I'm not sure they could help, or if they would even want me in their place of order, worship, when Trigon could be getting ready to use his 'portal'." Raven stood and walked over to one of her fallen books, picking it up and returning it to its rightful place on her desk. "I've done all the research. There is nothing I, or they, could do. I guess it's destiny."

This could be the last time

You will stand by my side

I can feel my soul it's bleeding

Will you fly with me tonight

Robin looked at Raven feeling all of the emotions she was trying to keep inside herself. He suddenly felt even more sorry for her.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave it up to destiny because some stupid book told you can't do anything against this?" Robin asked, enraged at how quickly she gave up.

"I have gone over all the options whether they were in my books or not a million times. They just don't work out." She replied as she sat back down next to Robin and for the first time in a while looked into his blue eyes with her violet eyes. From this close Robin could see the dark circles under her eyes that were horribly tried to make lighter with a few applications of make-up.

"You should get some sleep. You look like you need it." Robin said, matter-of-factly.

"I can't sleep." Raven replied simply not bothering to hide her exhaustion anymore. When she noticed that this was not enough she added; "I'm trying to stay alert. He could try to come through at any time. I can't let that happen."

"You need to sleep, otherwise he could pick anytime to come through, whether you were asleep or not because your guard would be down." Robin explained.

"I guess.' Was all Robin got out of her. " Could you stay till I'm asleep, just to be sure?" She asked, again feeling as if she were just a child and was scared about a monster in her closet or under her bed.

"Sure." Robin said, finally smiling.

This could be the last time

You will stand by my side

I can feel my soul it's bleeding

Will you fly with me this evening

Raven slowly fell asleep. Robin smiled down at her from his place on her bed beside her. She looked so peaceful. He wished that she could be like this forever and that everything would be okay. He gently stood when he knew she was asleep. He kissed her gingerly on the forehead before leaving the room, trying not to wake the sleeping Raven.


End file.
